


Red Giants

by Selador



Series: sentinel au [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Daemons, Gen, Guide!Prompto, M/M, Sentinel!Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto goes to help, because he could never leave anyone to be attacked by daemons.





	Red Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted from koramberlynne on tumblr: "In your FFXV sentinel au, some sort of situation where Prom and Dino run into a glaive patrol outside of the wall while Prom is taking down some sort of monster or magitek patrol?"
> 
> I imagine this as another way for Prompto's abilities as a guide to be uncovered. Because Prompto would always choose to help others, even if at the cost of his own secrecy and freedom. 
> 
> So doesn't take place in Reverberation at all.

In hindsight, Prompto may have miscalculated. That would imply that he thought through the consequences of running away from camp in the middle of the night to rescue some people who had the misfortune of being surrounded by three red giants. 

He does not think it through. Prompto doesn’t even know who’s being attacked. He and Dino could see the giants, taking form through the darkness, blades glowing like a deadly beacon, and they both start running. 

Dino reaches the campsite before he realizes that while he ran to safety, Prompto ran _towards_ the daemons. 

“ _PROMPTO!”_ screams Dino. “ _PROMPTO, WHAT THE FUCK!”_

Prompto yells, “I’LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE!” There a few people that he can feel fighting for their lives, _focus_ and _fear_ and _anger_ and _exhaustion_ threatening to choke him. The red giants themselves ooze such overwhelming hatred and violence that he slams up his meagre walls, raises his gun and fires. 

The shots do little damage, but draw the ire and attention of the giants away from the people they’re attacking, giving them a much needed reprieve. And more importantly, an opportunity. 

Prompto rolls out of the way of the red giant’s flaming sword, the heat of it so oppressive that his head swims. He can hear the sound of the others attacking, so he lifts his gun again and continues his onslaught in order to distract the giants away from them. 

Cold air bursts around him; Prompto slides several feet before landing on his ass on the ground. He thinks, _Oh, cool, magic!_ The implications of one of the people he helped having magic sinks in. _Oh, shit, magic!_

It takes time. The extreme heat of the giants and the cold of the magic leaves Prompto sweating and shivering all at once. The sweat makes the situation far less tolerable, chilling his skin even further. 

The ice magic does its job and does it well. One red giant screams into nothingness, and the others follow shortly. The darkness hisses and fades, and Prompto drops onto the ground in exhaustion. He regrets the decision pretty much instantly, ice on the ground seeping into his clothes. 

“Come on, get up,” said someone nearby. A sentinel someone, bonded and feeling so much like a confident reassurance that Prompto gets swept away in it. A hand grabs his arm to help him up, but it flinches away. “Holy shit, you’re a _guide._ ” 

“What?” says Prompto, alarms blaring in his mind. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to be touched. His medication prevents people from noticing him passively, but it would be really fucking hard for a sentinel or a guide to _not_ notice that they’re in physical contact with a guide. “No, I’m not.” 

“You are!” said the person, a man in a--a _Kingsglaive_ uniform, _shit_ , Prompto is _totally fucked_. The man, who has dark, messy hair, darker skin tone than a typical Lucian, calls out to his fellows, “Nyx! Luche! He’s a _guide!_ ” 

“He one of ours?” asks another dark-haired man who looks very Galahdian. An unbonded sentinel. 

“I’m just a photographer,” says Prompto, but he’s distracted. He eyes the shadows nervously. 

“A photographer,” repeats the last one, who is pale with blond hair. 

A shadow moves, and all three of the Kingsglaives tense. “We’ve got to go,” says the blond one. 

Prompto doesn’t want to be interrogated, but they need to get to safety. “There’s a camp over that way.” 

They nod. The one with dark, messy hair turns around and lifts up what appears to be a motorcycle off the road. “My bike will still work, Luche!” 

“Then you’ll take the civilian with you,” says Luche. “Nyx and I will run.” 

“Alright,” says the glaive who is neither Luche nor Nyx. He straddles the bike, and waves Prompto over. “Here, hop on.” 

Dino is pacing on the campgrounds when they arrive, and shouts when they appear. “Prompto! You asshole, I thought you were going to die!” Prompto lets Dino pull him into a too tight hug for a moment, before pulling away. 

“Dino, say hi to the Kingsglaive,” he says. 

“Oh,” says Dino. “Hi, Kingsglaive. How’s it going?” 

“Good,” says the Galahdian, Nyx. Grinning, he adds, “Things just got _way_ more interesting. Prompto, was it? What’s a guide like you doing out here?" 


End file.
